Presently, many water irrigation systems provide independent zones which may be programmed manually to activate at specific day and hour settings and for specific durations. These systems, once set, will perform their watering tasks automatically without regard to the soil's moisture level. The controller system of the present invention has been designed to work in conjunction with these existing systems to allow the irrigation system to water only when necessary to optimize water consumption.
The inventive controller system can regulate multiple zones and "learn" the moisture requirements of any irrigation environment. This learning ability is a dynamic feature that allows the inventive controller system to perform equally as well for all types of soils and applications, such as a homeowner's lawn, a golf course, an athletic field, or a farm.